1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for display devices is increasing with the development of multimedia. Accordingly, various types of display device, such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display, are widely used in recent times.
Among such various types of display device, the liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display device, typically includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device displays an image, by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer, by determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the electric field, and thereby by controlling the polarization of the incident light.
Each pixel of the liquid crystal display device may display one of the primary colors to achieve a color display. In the liquid crystal display device, a color filter for each pixel may be disposed on an optical path extending from a light source to a viewer to allow each pixel to display a predetermined primary color. The color filter is disposed between the two polarizing plates to transmit only some of the wavelength bands of the incident light and to absorb other wavelength band, thereby achieving a primary color.